


Syncopation

by toobusy2write



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd been headed in this direction since the moment Ashley joined the band, Tommy realized with sudden clarity as he leaned down to kiss her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncopation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlredreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlredreign/gifts).



> Originally posted in [Red's Birthday Bash Journal](http://reds-bday-bash.livejournal.com/9231.html).
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  _Beta'd:_ by @leela_cat. Thank you, bb!  
>  _Setting:_ Takes place the night of the Freshtival concert in DC, after the show. Canon except for the fact that Tommy's and Ashley's significant others don't exist.
> 
>  _A/N:_ For those of you unfamiliar with the term syncopation, it's used in several styles of music like jazz, certain types of blues, funk, dubstep, etc. Basically, it's about stressing unexpected beats that are normally unaccented as a way to liven things up and make the music more interesting.

They'd been headed in this direction since the moment Ashley joined the band, Tommy realized with sudden clarity as he leaned down to kiss her. Flirting and jamming had led to long discussions about musical influences, which had led to even longer debates about who was the best bassist to ever live and who was the sickest guitarist. All of it had been some kind of musical fucking foreplay. Tommy had just been too in the moment to see it.

Then the mini tour had come along, and for the past two weeks they'd been living in each other's pockets, playing off each other on stage more and more with each passing concert until the night of the last show. Freshtival or some shit. Backstage, Ashley had shocked the shit out of him when she walked right up to him just before they went onstage and squeezed his ass, then pecked him on the cheek and smirked on her way past. Tommy had ended up doing the whole goddamn show half hard. And then Ashley had gotten in his face right on stage, and the look in her eyes… Let's just say Tommy could read an open invitation when he was given one. 

Afterwards, the band had said goodbye to Adam, who was heading to Canada for an interview tour. The whole time, and even through dinner with the rest of the band and the singers, there had been a constant buzz of anticipation under Tommy's skin, in his blood. The looks Ashley kept shooting him at the restaurant and the way she'd pressed her body along his during the crowded cab ride back to the hotel only added to it.

Still, knowing all the ways this could affect the band and their working relationship, Tommy hesitated at the last second before their lips met and forced himself to be a responsible fucking adult and say, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Yeah, but maybe we should," Ashley countered when Tommy trailed off.

Not waiting for Tommy to make up his mind, Ashley leaned up the last two inches of space separating their mouths and pressed her lips to his, taking him by surprise yet again. It was starting to turn into a pattern, the way Ashley kept him off balance. 

Tommy wasn't complaining, not one fucking bit.

Lust surged through him and Tommy wound an arm around her waist, pulling her in against him. Backing Ashley up against the hotel room wall, Tommy angled his head to the side and licked along the seam of her soft, full lips until she opened with a small sound of encouragement. Tommy wasted no time slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like the red wine they'd had at dinner with Brian, Isaac and the singers, all of whom were tucked into their rooms, either calling their significant others or heading to bed. Tommy kept kissing her, licking away the taste, wanting to know what _she_ tasted like underneath it all.

That thought led to thoughts of what else he wanted to taste, which led to thoughts of wanting to sink into her, all wet and willing, and… Tommy pulled back, curses tripping off his kiss-stunned lips.

"What?" Ashley asked, a little breathless.

"Don't have any protection," Tommy said, looking at her with regret. "I didn't exactly expect this."

Ashley arched an eyebrow. "Really? You didn't have a clue?"

Tommy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe, yeah, but I didn't think anything would happen out on the road. We've all been living on top of each other the whole time."

"True," Ashley said with a nod. Then she smiled. "Good thing I came prepared."

Tommy grinned. "Thank fuck." 

Surging forward again, Tommy took Ashley's mouth in a forceful kiss. Ashley squeaked a little in surprise, then moaned in pleasure when Tommy pushed a knee between her legs and pressed his thigh against her crotch.

Reaching up, Tommy threaded his fingers through her hair, thrown a little by the shaved side. She wasn't his usual type, but she was close. Pretty, and smaller than him and curvy enough to make him want to lay her out on a bed and run his hands all over her body. Besides, he wasn't _that_ much of a type slut. Girly girls might be what did it for him on first impression, but personality and talent trumped that any day of the week and Ashley had loads of both. And when she strapped on a bass and started playing, her hotness factor went through the motherfucking roof. She was totally his type, girly girl or not. 

Mouths breaking apart, Tommy kissed and nipped his way over her jaw to her neck, where he licked along the line of her throat until he made it to her collarbone. Sucking up little flushed marks that would be gone by the next day, he headed toward her shoulder, reaching up to pull the strap of her halter top aside as he went. He mouthed her shoulder and bit lightly at it, cock jumping at the way her breath hitched in response. 

Suddenly her lips were at his neck and he let his head fall back, giving her more access. He ground his hips against her as she licked and kissed her way down one side and up the other, mapping out all his hot spots and zeroing in on them on the second pass.

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy said as she sucked up a mark just behind and a little below his ear. "We need to get naked like, yesterday."

"Sounds good to me," Ashley said next to his ear before pulling his lobe—piercings and all—into her mouth to nibble on.

Tommy shuddered and reached blindly for her top, pulling it up over her head when she leaned away from him to help. His shirt followed, and then they were scrabbling at each other's pants and Tommy was thankful as fuck that she didn't have leggings on, just jeans. It was so much easier to get a girl out of jeans than those clingy, stretchy, cock-blocking things. 

In seconds they had each other's pants undone and Tommy had Ashley's shoved halfway down her hips, revealing boyshorts underneath. His mouth watered. Sure, girls in thongs or bikini underwear were hot, no doubt about it, but there was just something about a girl in a pair of boyshorts that totally got him going.

Ashley shifted from leg to leg and mumbled, "I uh, didn't expect this either. Tonight, at least. I would've worn something else…"

Tommy realized he'd been staring for long enough to make her uncomfortable. Tearing his eyes away from her panties, he looked up at her flushed face. Shaking his head, he straightened and kissed her silent. "No way. These are perfect. Like, seriously."

Ashley smiled and it lit up her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tommy repeated, gaze falling to her chest and the satin and lace scrap of a bra she was wearing. Reaching out, he trailed a finger along the edge where it met the swell of her breast, adding, "This is really nice too."

Arching into his touch, Ashley shivered. When his hand dropped from her breast, she bent over and pushed her jeans the rest of the way down her legs and then off, kicking her shoes aside along with them. 

Smiling at her, Tommy took her hand and led her over to the bed. Reaching up, he cupped her face and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. By the end, their bodies were pressed flush against each other, separated only by their underwear and his jeans.

Tommy slid one hand around the back of her neck and braced the other on the mattress as he guided her down to the bed. They climbed on, shifting until they were settled with Ashley on her back and Tommy half on top of her, one leg bent and pushed between hers. 

Kissing her again—he couldn't seem to get enough of kissing her—Tommy held himself up on one arm and let his other hand wander down the side of her neck, over her shoulder and across her chest, stopping to knead a breast and pinch her nipple through the thin fabric before traveling further south, over her flat stomach and off to the side. He paused there, fingers curling around her hip, thumb rubbing lightly along the patch of skin just above the waistband of her underwear until she squirmed under him and moaned, spreading her legs a little.

Taking that as an invitation, Tommy slid his fingers up her side, then back down, this time pushing under her boyshorts, fingers scratching through her curls, then further south until he encountered her wet folds. Groaning into her mouth, Tommy fingered her open and slipped one inside. She bucked up and moaned, spreading her legs even farther apart. Tommy slid a second finger in, his cock twitching at how wet she already was for him. With his thumb, he found her clit and started rubbing in circles as he finger fucked her.

Ashley cried out and pushed a hand against Tommy's shoulder. Tommy took the hint and broke free from the kiss, although he kept his fingers working.

"I'm-I'm gonna—" She broke off on a gasp.

"Already? Fuck, that's hot," Tommy said, so turned on at the thought he was ready to go off himself.

"Yeah, _God_. Your _fingers_ ," Ashley said, grinding up against Tommy's hand, chest rising and falling as she panted for air.

Tommy slipped in a third finger and scissored them a little before concentrating on her clit. "That's it, Ash. Give it up for me," Tommy said, arousal curling through him at the blissed-out expression on her face as she arched again and clenched around his fingers, crying out in pleasure.

Afterwards, she relaxed back on the bed. Licking her lips, she said between gasps for air, "Condoms. Front zipper. Bag in the bathroom."

Tommy nodded and pulled his fingers out of her. Staring down at her, he lifted his fingers to his mouth and wrapped his lips around them, sucking her taste off them. Her eyes flashed with heat, sending a zing of pure lust through him that had him climbing quickly off the bed. He made it back to the bed in record time, tossing the condoms on the nightstand next to it before settling down on his knees between her legs. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he leaned down and kissed her before moving to her neck, and then lower, to her chest. 

She moaned when he licked over a tight bud through her bra, then arched her back, reaching under herself. A second later, the bra came loose and Tommy sat back on his heels, sliding the straps down her arms and off. He stared for a moment, hunger washing through him at the sight of her before leaning forward again to suck a nipple into his mouth. He cupped her breasts from underneath and nibbled at first one pebbled bud, then the other. His dick pulsed inside the confines of his underwear and jeans as she arched underneath him, gasping and asking for more. He gave it to her, not letting up until she was a panting, writhing mess.

Kissing lower, he made his way down her stomach, pausing to trace his tongue around her belly button and dip it inside before moving lower still. Curling his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, he pulled them down as he went, until they were stretched around her thighs. Sitting up, he caught and held her gaze. Slowly, she lifted her legs for him to pull her panties the rest of the way off, and then she was naked, legs spread to either side of him, blushing and so fucking pretty and all his, at least for the moment. 

Her gaze left his, traveling down his naked torso to his lap. Lifting one foot, she toed at his jeans and said, "You're a little overdressed."

Tommy grinned and knelt up, shoving his jeans and underwear down in one go. Twisting around, he sat on his ass and shoved them the rest of the way off. Once he was naked, he turned back toward her and settled on his stomach between her legs.

"Tommy," she breathed, sounding seriously turned on.

Tommy grinned up at her and pushed her thighs wider apart with his hands, then dropped his gaze, licking his lips as he looked at her. She had a bikini line trim and below that she was pink and glistening wet from his fingers working her. Still, he couldn't resist teasing her a little; so instead of putting his mouth on her, he licked at one hipbone and across her abdomen to the other one before trailing down, kissing and nipping at the inside of one creamy thigh, then the other. She whimpered, muscles twitching a little with each touch, the anticipation obviously driving her wild. Pleased with himself, Tommy made his way closer and closer to his destination until he was licking at the crease where her thigh met her pelvis.

"Tommy, please," Ashley begged finally, sounding desperate for it.

"Anything you want, baby," Tommy said, breathing right over her clit.

She moaned and bucked and Tommy reached out, splaying his hands over her pelvis, his forearms holding down her thighs as he finally licked her open. She cried out and jerked in his hold, but he was prepared and kept her flat on the bed as he tasted and teased her until her hands were fisted in the sheets and her legs were jerking on either side of him.

Tommy groaned, so horny he couldn't help but rub himself against the sheet under him. Doing this for girls had always been a turn-on for him, but with Ashley, with the way she _responded_ , the way she _tasted_ , it was way past a turn-on and into the realm of highly fucking erotic. Finally, when she was begging, telling him she couldn't take any more, he focused in on her clit, sucking on it and rubbing his tongue over it until she arched her back, straining against his hold as she screamed—literally screamed—his name.

Tommy shuddered with arousal and with one last lick, surged up over her. His face was messy with saliva and her juices, and he gave it a cursory swipe with the back of his hand before kissing her through the aftershocks. She moaned into his mouth and twitched underneath him and he couldn't help but settle between her legs, grinding his cock against her, waiting for her to recover enough so that he could fuck her to a third orgasm.

After what seemed like forever, she turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss and said, "Tommy, now. Come on. Fuck me now."

"Hell yeah," Tommy said, pushing up on his hands and knees.

He reached for the nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms there. Kneeling up, he sat back on his heels and ripped the package open. He pinched the end and started to roll it on himself, but Ashley sat up, surprising him.

"Let me?"

Need pulsed through him, causing his body to tense and his dick to get harder yet. No one had ever offered to do that for him before, but he really, _really_ liked the idea. Nodding, Tommy handed her the condom when she reached for it. Biting his bottom lip, he watched as she slid it on him and down to the base. He couldn't help but thrust a little into her hands. Goddamn, that was so fucking hot.

Ashley pushed at his chest and Tommy decided that yeah, that was so fucking hot too, as he let her maneuver him around until he was on his back. And then she was climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and lining him up. 

The groan that ripped its way out of his chest as she sank down on him was loud, so loud that he would've been embarrassed by it if his toes weren't curling from how tight her inner walls were around him.

"So good," Ashley said, voice scratchy still from all the panting and screaming she'd been doing.

"You feel amazing," Tommy said, reaching for her hips, needing something to hold onto as she lifted up and then sank back down again. He rolled his hips up to meet hers and soon they had a rhythm going, the room filled with nothing but gasps and breathy moans and whispered words and curses.

As wound up as he'd already been by the time Ashley sank down on his cock, Tommy knew he wasn't going to last long. Clenching his jaw and trying to hold off, he let go of one hip and felt for her clit with his thumb, rubbing it when he found it. With his other hand, he reached up and rolled a nipple between his fingers, pinching it lightly.

"Come on, Ash, come with me. Not gonna last much longer."

"Fuck," Ashley moaned, head thrown back, body shuddering above and around him. "I'm gon-gonna—"

She broke off and cried out, spasming around him, squeezing his cock so goddamn tight his eyes nearly crossed with pleasure. One more thrust up and he was done, groaning, body locking in an arch against her as come pulsed from his dick into the condom.

Afterwards, he sank down into the bed and she fell forward, face pressed to his neck, her hair fanning over her shoulders and in his face as they both tried to catch their breath.

Eventually, their breathing and their heart rates evened out and Ashley lifted herself off Tommy, falling to the side. Tommy sat up and took care of the condom, then flopped onto his back again.

Staring up at the ceiling, he said, "That was fucking amazing."

Ashley laughed and turned toward him. Curling up along his side, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

After a moment, she asked, "Too amazing for just one time?"

Tommy's heart trip-hammered in his chest and he waited for the familiar fear of commitment to rear its ugly head, but it didn't. He just felt warm and sated and so goddamn good he could burst. 

He took that as a sign and said, "Totally. Wanna like, go on a date when we get back to LA? See where this goes?"

Ashley lifted her head and met his gaze, smiling mischievously. "Sounds good. I've got one condition, though."

Tommy arched his eyebrows in question, hoping she wasn't about to ask him to do something totally outside his comfort zone, like go fucking horseback riding or some shit.

Leaning up, Ashley kissed him, then pulled back and chuckled. "Don't look so scared. The condition is that we have to have mind-blowing sex again at the end of it."

Tommy's eyes widened briefly, and then he laughed. He loved how he was never quite sure what was going to come out of her mouth next. It kept him on his toes, kept him interested. 

He lifted his head and nipped at her bottom lip. "It was mind-blowing, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Ashley assured, nipping back.

Fighting to keep the ear-to-ear grin off his face long enough to kiss her properly, Tommy said against her lips, "You're on."

 

_-Fin_


End file.
